Captain Crash and The Beauty Queen From Mars
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Ziva and Gibbs are perfect for each other. That's it. That's the story. ZIBBS Song is Bon Jovi's 'Captain Crash and The Beauty Queen From Mars' I own neither NCIS nor the song.


A/N: I don't even know why I'm writing this... My brain just somehow started playing that song a few minutes ago and even though I've heard it about a million times (yap, I've been obsessed with Bon Jovi since I can remember... nevermind) this is actually the first time I thought I could write something Zibbs-related with it :D

Please look up the song and listen to it, if you can. It's a really nice one :D

Hope you enjoy :)

Captain Crash and The Beauty Queen From Mars.

His Ziver. She had always been special to him. It wasn't primarily her strength and her power that attracted him to her, but her almost magical ability to be happy despite the fact that her life had been more horrifying than anyone her age should ever have to deal with. She managed to somehow be happy despite all odds.

The tiniest bit of luck could bring a bright smile to her face which in turn could illuminate a whole room. He wondered when he had lost the ability to hope – perhaps around the time of Shannon and Kelly's deaths – but he was positive that he had regained bits of it with ever single smile he witnessed crossing the lips of his beautiful young agent.

There were days when she would come to his basement late at night, a pre-cooked meal in her hands in case he hadn't eaten yet – and he never had –, and watch him working on his boat all night. She would just sit there on his work bench and smile as if she was somehow meant to be there – as if it was her destiny. He had never met a woman who could brighten his day like that, just by being there, without even a word.

Ziva David was the kind of woman who could change the world, if she tried, by just smiling and infecting other people with all the hope she was capable of. He knew she would never admit it – he wasn't even sure if she had noticed yet – but there was more hope in her than anybody he had ever met.

Zibbs

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a man of many talents. His gut feeling was surely the most admired one of them all. Ziva, however, had always been more fascinated with his ability to make the people around him feel better.

A simple smile from him – which was as rare as smiles get – could make any one of his coworkers happy for a whole month. It wasn't so much the feeling of having pleased the mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs – the grumpiest of all – but the idea of having knocked down his walls a bit, freeing a smile in the process. Most agents considered their work, if done well, an accomplishment in itself. A smile from the bossman, however, was definitely another. Ziva had seen a few of these smiles by now, but they still had the same effect on her – a sense of accomplishment, a sense of pride.

Everybody knew, or at least assumed that Gibbs' life must have been quite messy in one way or another. He seemed broken in some way and had built a whole bunch of walls around his emotions to protect himself from further harm.

Ziva had the sneaking suspicion that there was more behind these walls than Gibbs let on. Of course there would be a certain amount of emotion back there that is yet to be discovered by the public, but his beautiful, young Israeli was sure there must be hope in there as well. She had only caught glimpses of it every now and again.

That car he had somehow gotten from his Dad's place had definitely made these hopes a bit more noticeable for a moment there. Jethro had taken her on a drive one night, a few days after he had gotten the car, and Ziva was sure she saw a little spark in his eyes when he was driving down the highway. It was the hope that there was something better to come – something that would not involve anyone dying or getting hurt, It was the hope that his life would somehow get a bit of happiness back, which it had been missing for way too long now.

Zibbs 

The bossman and his ninja had gotten quite a bit closer in recent weeks which had not gone unnoticed by the rest of the team. They seemed good together. It was almost like they made each other happy somehow. Best friends do that sometimes.

They were not what you would expect when you think about a pair of best friends – then again, they were not what you would expect when you think about two agents. They were different than most of the people you would normally meet in life and somehow they had found each other.

The team was convinced that these two amazing people – who would definitely be considered quite a bit strange by normal standards – had found each others soul mate.

Gibbs was the grumpy, personal-space-invading bossman and Ziva was the drop-dead gorgeous, too-damaged-for-her-own-good ninja. They were quite difficult to handle, but managed quite well with each other.

Zibbs

No one was really sure when Ziva and Gibbs had started dating. Their romance had been a well-kept secret for quite a long time and when they had disclosed the full extent of their relationship to Vance, it had been way too late for him or anyone else to interfere – not that they would have let anyone interfere anyway.

The change in their attitudes had been obvious for a long time though most people had just assumed that their friendship was having a pretty good effect on them. Tony had actually been the first to suggest that the whole thing could have something to to with either of them being in love, but he would never have guessed that their love was for one-another.

Their friendship had restored their hope for a future. They had already lost so much that it was quite refreshing to spend some moments with a person who had lost just as much and understood the predicament. They had nothing to loose and everything to gain.

Zibbs

The End.

A/N: Well, that's basically the relationship I always assumed they would have. I mean, they must both be very hard to live with and since they are so different than most people, they would be perfect for each other...

I'm heading to bed now, gotta leave for work in about 7 hours... oops. Well then, less than six hours of sleep – here I come!

Tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
